bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ikkaku Madarame
|image = |conflict=Ryoka Invasion |date =August 3rd''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 262 |place =Seireitei |result =Ichigo Kurosaki is victorious. |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki |side2 =*3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) |forces2 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) |casual1 =*Ichigo is lightly injured. |casual2 =*Ikkaku is grievously injured. }} is the first fight between a seated member of the Gotei 13, 11th Division 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, and Ryoka Ichigo Kurosaki within the Seireitei at the beginning of the Ryoka Invasion. Prelude Ikkaku and Yumichika Ayasegawa are the first Shinigami to encounter Ichigo and Ganju Shiba upon their intrusion into the Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 85, pages 20-21 Doing his Tsuki-Tsuki dance to give Ichigo and Ganju time to exit their sand pit, Ikkaku becomes irate when they just stand there looking at him. When Ichigo and Ganju get into an argument about possibly fighting, Ganju runs off, with Yumichika chasing after him. Left to fight Ichigo, Ikkaku asks why Ichigo stayed to fight him. After resolving why Ichigo did not run off as well, Ikkaku attacks. When Ichigo, dodging, attacks, Ikkaku blocks him with his scabbard. Breaking free, Ichigo attacks from above as Ikkaku attacks from below, resulting in small cuts near both their eyes. Afterwards, they exchange names.Bleach manga; Chapter 86, pages 8-19 When Ichigo wipes the blood from his brow, Ikkaku states he does not understand, as only a rookie would remove both hands from his sword. When Ichigo says the blood is getting in his eyes, Ikkaku, telling him he should find some way of stopping the bleeding so he will not have to do that, applies ointment in a small compartment in the hilt of his sword to his brow, stopping the bleeding of his own wound. When Ichigo calls him a cheater, Ikkaku, stating he is just smart, tells Ichigo he is weird to him as his actions are those of a rookie, so he cannot really tell he is a warrior, but his reactions are very fast, his attacks are very strong, and his body movements are close to his own. Still unsure of what to make of him, Ikkaku asks Ichigo who is his teacher. Ichigo states he only taught him for ten days, so he does not know if he is a true teacher, but his name is Kisuke Urahara. Becoming somewhat surprised, Ikkaku states if he is Ichigo's teacher, it would be very rude of him to kill him so easily.Bleach manga; Chapter 87, pages 7-13 Battle Releasing his Shikai, much to Ichigo's surprise, Ikkaku rushes at him. Ikkaku strikes at Ichigo, who, dodging, blocks the attack, which is followed by a flurry of attacks. Thinking he has the upper hand, Ichigo states it takes longer to attack with a spear, but Ikkaku, warning him he is wrong, swings at Ichigo's head before being blocked.Bleach manga; Chapter 87, pages 14-19 .]] Ikkaku surprises Ichigo by saying a second release command, causing his '''Shikai to split into a three-sectioned staff, forcing Ichigo to react by blocking with his forearm before the spearhead can hit him in the face, receiving a deep wound. Ikkaku tells Ichigo Hōzukimaru is not a spear, but a Sansetsuken. Stating Ichigo will not be able to use his wounded arm to wield his sword any longer, Ikkaku is surprised when Ichigo uses the cloth at the end of his hilt to wrap his arm and attack. As Ikkaku moves as Ichigo destroys the wall behind him with a single downward slash, Ichigo states it seemed like Ikkaku finished talking, but he does not know Ichigo's sword, and next time, he will be the one who will not be able to hold his weapon.Bleach manga; Chapter 87, pages 20-25 Going on the offensive once again, Ikkaku attacks. They continue to battle, with Ikkaku gaining the upper hand, until Ichigo notes he is getting use to fighting against his weapon. Ikkaku is noticeably surprised Ichigo was able to stop Hōzukimaru with one hand. Going on the offensive, Ichigo cuts Hōzukimaru in half while deeply wounding the center of his chest as well. Laughing, Ikkaku, telling Ichigo he should give up because he can still hold his sword, takes the bladed end and spins it as he advances. As Ichigo yells at him to put it away because he has already lost, Ikkaku, refusing, states the only way he will lay down his weapon is if he is dead, and he will never walk away from a fight like a coward. The two clash, resulting in Hōzukimaru breaking apart further as a grievous wound is dealt to Ikkaku's arm. Noting Ichigo was too strong, he falls to the ground unconscious.Bleach manga; Chapter 88 Aftermath Ikkaku wakes up, wondering why he is still alive, and is greeted by Ichigo. When he asks him why he is still there, Ichigo states there is no reason. He tells Ikkaku he just found out Zanpakutō return to their sealed form when their owner is knocked unconscious. When Ikkaku realizes Ichigo has his Zanpakutō, he yells at him to give it back. Ichigo tells him he had no intention of keeping it, he just borrowed some of the ointment, noting he used it all between the two of them. Ikkaku is surprised that Ichigo helped him, and becomes irate at the thought of having been saved by his own enemy. Ichigo asks him where he can find Rukia Kuchiki. Though initially unsure of why Ichigo would want to know, upon hearing he has come to save her, Ikkaku begins to laugh, causing the wound on his head to open. He says there is no way 5 people and a cat can save her from the Gotei 13, though he eventually tells him where she is being held. He warns him if he is the strongest in his group, he should watch out for his captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, who will surely be looking for him. When Ichigo asks Ikkaku if his captain is strong, Ikkaku states he will know if he sees him, and in fact, he will know his strength if he survives the meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter 89, pages 11-19 headquarters.]] While recovering from his injuries at the 4th Division's headquarters, Ikkaku is given an unsanctioned interrogation by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, whom he tells no details of his fight. Disturbed Ikkaku has nothing to offer as far as information, he states he will need to be punished for his behavior. Mayuri is stopped by Kenpachi, who asks him when he has had authority over members of other divisions. As Mayuri leaves, Ikkaku tells Kenpachi what direction Ichigo went and why he was there. He provides a description and how he told him who Kenpachi is. Saying his strength is great, he states he will most likely keep getting stronger.Bleach manga; Chapter 93, pages 8-14 References Navigation Category:Fights